


Return To The Heart You Call Home

by talkingtothesky



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Angst and Romance, Drabble, Hugs, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Reese lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 14:50:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9825254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkingtothesky/pseuds/talkingtothesky
Summary: Harold thought John was dead.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Michaelssw0rd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michaelssw0rd/gifts).



> Prompt: The way you said "I love you" - With a shuddering gasp

"I'm alive," John says, stepping out of the shadows.

 

Harold stops in the dark street, going still as a statue. He keeps his back turned away for a long, long minute. Then he pivots, and his face is pale.

 

"No. My mind is playing tricks on me." He sounds determined, but oh so vulnerable.

 

John moves forward, sets his hand on Harold's chest. Lets him feel how solid he is.

 

Harold searches his face, those intelligent eyes turning over the evidence.

 

He clutches John into a desperate hug. "John," he sobs, and then, with a shuddering gasp, "I love you."

 


End file.
